The World At Large
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: With wide eyes for a moment and the scarlet haired woman dropped her plate and said in an almost whisper voice, "Lucy…?" Natsu blinked, looking behind her and back at the red haired woman, "Lucy? My name is Natsu Tail…" said the embarrassed blond. She woke up in a hospital with vicious burns and no memory, and with a new name, she traveled. One-shot. T for hinted themes.


_I like songs about drifters - books about the same.  
They both seem to make me feel a little less insane.  
Walked on off to another spot.  
I still haven't got anywhere that I want.  
Did I want love? Did I need to know?  
Why does it always feel like I'm caught in an undertow?_

_The World At Large; Modest Mouse_

* * *

Her dark brown eyes blinked several times, shining with the water behind them and she shook her yellow head feverishly. She didn't want to be here, she didn't need to be here. _Why_ was she here? Better question—who was she? All the girl knew was that there was some pink stamp _or was it a tattoo? _On her right hand and it was important. Why was it important? She did not know, but the girl blinked once more, her legs moving herself backwards until she bumped into a tree and her body it the ground with a definite _thump. _The hard bark scratched her partially exposed back, and the girl felt oddly numb, but the pain was still there somehow. Breathing heavily, the girl looked around at all the blood, forever fixed in her memory. Where was she? What was she doing? Why was she alone surrounded by now dead bodies of different people? Blinking at one, she noticed that the mark on that man's arm was different. It reminded her of a raven.

Blinking, the blond girl's world became black.

* * *

The noises sounded so far, yet so close, hovering forever in her brains, in the dark. It was like she was underwater, though she could breathe. Everything was echoing into her brain like a pebble hitting the water's surface and all the other rings would spread out. Then, as if something pulled her from the depths of a black lake, she could feel the cold air touch her skin as she made it above the murky water's surface.

All she saw then was white, and brightness greeted her. The sight was much more welcomed than that of what she last saw. Instead of blood, it was just people. The room, she noticed, had a light blue and white theme to it. "You're awake," said a woman with long brown hair. She wore a long white coat and on it, the girl noticed a name tag: **Dr. Desgants. **"Someone found you passed out near a tree in the Dark Forest, young lady. You've been out for three weeks."

The girl nodded, and then the doctor got closer, tugging a clipboard between her side and arm, reaching out to touch the paling blond beauty on the forehand. "Your temperature is normal, here drink this." The doctor passed the girl some water.

After sipping some, the girl noticed that her right hand was burnt. She wondered how that happened, and now the mark was gone, too under the marks.

"Do you know who you are?" asked Dr. Desgants.

"…No…" answered the blond hoarsely, her voice was deep and scratchy.

It was an hour later when the blond said she remembered two words, and they were so dear to her. "Natsu Tail."

So now her name was Natsu Tail.

* * *

It would be a few weeks later that Natsu Tail left the hospital, with an appointment to return to check out her status. Natsu decided that she needed to search for something, looking at her right hand, the burns left a scar and the symbol was gone. She wondered if it was there to begin with, if she was just insane, which she figured was a possibility.

So Natsu left the hospital and for some reason, she fancied a haircut, considering the length her hair was down to her lower back and the feeling of it cascading down her back hurt the blond. The barber gushed after her soft, silky, wheat waxen locks and Natsu briefly wondered if the lady would cry once she snipped her hair to her shoulders.

Into the sun once again, the girl's pale complexion reveled in the bright rays, it was hot out and blinking at a calendar hanging in the shop across from her, Natsu noticed it was August 21, X793. Biting her lip for some reason, Natsu moved along the big city of Crocus and watched the cafes filled with people laughing and talking, like they were friends forever linked by their precious moments together.

Natsu didn't notice the tears until she saw her reflection in the water of a fountain.

* * *

Natsu felt the need to search, for what she wasn't sure, but she knew every time she looked up to the stars, it was as if a distant voice was calling her. Though, the words they spoke were distant groggy, she knew it was someone important. Every night, like the whispers in the wind she could hear them, the people—who were they? They must know her from her past.

Who is she? That was a question that bothered Natsu the most, in times of confusion and sadness; she would look at her right hand. Somehow, she felt a gush of pride and…_what was the other emotion? Love? _course through her veins that made the beat of her heart more apparent than ever before. At night, she looked at the stars, and in the back of her mind, she knew all the constellations, and once again she didn't notice the tears until an old woman stopped in the park and asked the blonde why she was crying.

* * *

Soon, October crept by and Natsu made sure to wear a light sweater when she boarded the train that early fall morning. Each time a leaf crinkled and cracked under her feet, Natsu would keep that in her memory forever. Now that she doesn't know anything of her past, Natsu made sure to detail everything she saw, heard, and thought of each day in a notebook, like a journal. Natsu realized that she had a knack for writing and a love for books. Distantly she wondered if in her past she was a writer.

"Name and destination, please," said the clerk behind the window.

Natsu, dainty soft hands on the rail smiled brightly at the bored looking conductor and said in a happy, cheerful voice, "Acalypha town, please!"

"Name?" repeated the now slightly annoyed conductor, deadpanning at the girl.

"Natsu Tail!"

"Acalypha Town!" the conductor's voice reverberated throughout the train as he made his announcement. Natsu slid from her seat and practically skipped, long white skirt flowing in the slight breeze, Natsu walked along the small town. It was much more peaceful and quieter than the hustle and bustle of the Capital city of Crocus, and Natsu liked that. Natsu walked into the fall late afternoon, and she came across a small guild, a merchant's guild called "Love and Lucky."

"Love and Lucky, huh?" said the blond girl, stopping to look before blinking twice. Something gratified her to the small merchant building.

Now Natsu Tail was a member of the merchant's guild, Love and Lucky.

* * *

It was two months later, when Natsu's hair now reached just below her shoulders, as she cut it often, when the dreams began. Dreams of running in a dark forest, of the stars, of a blue flying and talking cat, of a boy with salmon hair and a white scarf, dreams of blood, of terror of screams. They always ended with a raven flying towards her, bringing her back to the darkness.

Everyone she befriended at her guild noticed her change in character and attitude. Suddenly, a bird scared the poor blond and there were deep bags under her eyes. No one knew what was going on in the girl's mind, but one thing for sure was that it haunted her every night. With the lack of sleep, Natsu was very sluggish and could be easy to set off, so most of the member stayed away from the irritable blond. Some referred to her as Scary Natsu.

It was December 25th, a few weeks later after the dreams, when Natsu cried in her loneliness, it was the family across form her fault. They were so happy, like nothing in the world could change that, and she wanted that. Natsu wanted to be with others, she wanted her family.

Her _nakama_.

* * *

"Happy." Said Natsu, looking in the mirror after another night of those dreams, "Happy…" repeated the blond.

Natsu finally remembered a name. The flying blue cat that could talk—the exceed who loved fish more than his own life. _Happy_. Happy! Happy? Happy.

Natsu smiled.

* * *

It was an early July morning when Natsu made her way passed the graveyard. Though today was different, instead of walking right on past, like she usually does, Natsu's feet brought her all the way into the graveyard.

It was then that Natsu's eyes swelled up and she started to scratch the back of her right hand, a habit she did when she was nervous. Her traitorous feet halted her at two gravestones.

**LAYLA HEARTPHILIA; JUDE HEARTPHILIA**

** JUNE 8TH, X748- JULY 7TH, X777; AUGUST 21ST, X747- APRIL 3RD, X792**

Blinking, suddenly the girl started to cry at the graves, it wasn't like she knew them, right? Why was she always crying?! Infuriated, Natsu Tail yelled at the sky. "WHY?! WHO AM I!?" she cried, the tears running down her face.

Then she fainted.

* * *

_"Lucy, run!" called Natsu Dragoneel, looking at his best friend his partner, his _mate_, "Now!"_

_ "No!" yelled back the blond, glaring at the man, "I'm not running, Natsu! You should know that by now,"_

_ "Lucy…" said Natsu, giving her a slight nod before powering up once again. The blond watched in awe as her lover, or mate as he said, fought briefly with the powerful Raven Tail mage. Distantly, Lucy could hear the thunder cracks, indicating that Laxus was fighting his father._

_ "Natsu!" yelled Lucy, running through the forest and after her lover. Tears streaming her eyes, her feet were on the move. She needed to catch up with Natsu and Zeref; she _had_ to help Natsu in some way—even if it meant death._

_ "STOP!" yelled the Raven Tail mage at her, their red eyes glowing, and "let's have some fun, eh? I've always liked blondes…"_

_ "Please! I'm way out of your league, buddy!" yelled Lucy, reaching for a key._

_ Suddenly, she found herself bloodied on the ground, blood; sweat and death were among the many undesirable stenches out here. Lucy stood up, but fell right back against a tree again, looking confused._

_ "Girlie…" a voice penetrated her thoughts and that was when a fire was conjured through Lucy's right hand, and her mind blacked out._

* * *

When the blond woke up again an hour later, she looked around—what was that? Looking at her right hand again, she saw the burn marks. The dreams were always blurry and each time she held onto little trinkets of them. Her name was called out to her, Natsu; someone said Natsu…and that tree. Yes, she remembers the tree as well.

"Who am I?" she chocked out again, her hands on the grass and dirt beneath her and her fists curled. Tears dripped from her eye once more and her breathing was heavy again. Natsu was so sick of crying, but she always did.

"It's okay to ask questions," said a soft, heavenly voice. Looking up, Natsu saw behind the tree a blond petite girl, with green eyes and a soft expression. Her hair was long and she wore white robes that fell, to Lucy, she looked like a goddess, if not, a fairy. "You don't remember your past, and that's okay,"

"Wh-who are you?" asked Natsu, looking at the woman.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion," answered the fairy look alike, "what's your name?"

"N-Natsu…Natsu Fairy…."

The mysterious girl smiled softly and nodded, "You should travel, and maybe you'll see someone you knew,"

"I guess…" said Natsu, biting her lip and looking at her feet. Inside her sneakers, her toes curled from nervousness. "I do have enough money set up…"

Mavis nodded, "Good luck, Natsu Tail," said, before Natsu could thank her, however, she vanished in thin air.

Natsu turned back, out of the graveyard, her thoughts were on Mavis's words—where would Natsu go first? Turning back, Natsu checked to see if Mavis was there, "I wonder who she was…"

* * *

The seventh town was called Hargeon Town at the coast, and as Natsu walked along, her suitcase trialing behind her, it rattled behind her as she walked, looking around in the summer air, for some reason the heat comforted her. Fire especially made her feel safe, briefly, she wondered why because she had scars from flames on her right hand. The blond continued to walk around, visiting a cafe and writing another journal entry only looking away when someone sat across from her. The person was a plump man [at least she thought so] who was a cross dresser. On his left shoulder was a blue mark, which Natsu recognize as a guild mark, which one, she wasn't sure.

"Hello young lady, what a beauty you are," complimented the man, "My name is Bob, and I am the Guild Master of Blue Pegasus. I was wondering if you would like to come by a ball tonight I am hosting. You looked awfully lonely here by yourself,"

Natsu's brown eyes blinked—a guild MASTER?! Her toes curled from slight nervousness and Natsu looked the man over, "…What?" asked Natsu, titling her head.

The man across form her laughed, "I'm inviting you to my ball tonight, it's a masquerade, it'll be at the mansion off of Hargeon, just give the man at the door this," slipping appear to the young girl Bob smiled, "Please do come by…what's your name?"

Lucy picked up the envelope with her right hand, not noticing the guild master's eyes lingering on it with a show of distaste in his eyes, "My name is Natsu Tail…and thank you, I'll come by."

Bob nodded, "Natsu Tail, huh…see you tonight then," with that, the cross dressing man left the young blond alone, who paid for her meal and left once again. She needed a good masquerade gown.

* * *

Natsu found a nice inn and a perfect masquerade costume, while greeting the gown on, she thanked Love and Lucky's nice pay roll and for some reason, Natsu noticed that she a thing for business.

She wondered if she was a business person in her old life. Cringing, Natsu looked at herself in the mirror—she had finally used the word old life. Then, looking at her reflection, Natsu Tail smile lift her face up into a bright smile. Her theme was fire, natural for her, it seemed. The red dress fell to her knees and dangling off was an assortment of orange, yellow and red, looking like real fire. She had a red glove travelling up her right hand, though leaving her fingers exposed, having been wrapped around her middle finger. She wore a mask that covered her eyes, like a usual masquerade one would look, and there was a red jewel on it.

When Natsu left the inn, the woman at the desk said she looked like a beautiful fire dragoness.

* * *

Nervously, Natsu crept up to the mansion, it was very easy to find as there were a lot of people walking in that direction. Many of them were looking at her, though Natsu kept her eyes peeled ahead, her hand clutching her invitation. Once she came upon the mansion however, she noticed there were two mean at the gates, smiling broadly. One was a dark skinned man and the other had blond hair that was spiky—and he had glasses.

"Invitation please, beautiful," winked the blond one.

Natsu held out her invitation and the man looked at it, then at her and smiled, "Seems valid, my name is Hibiki Lates—what's yours?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Natsu took her invitation from the flirty man and said stiffly, "If it wasn't on the invitation then you don't need to know."

She walked inside the door with a huff.

It was amazing, the inside. The decorations were vigorous in detail, so vibrant and full of life. From pink to white, purple to green there was an explosion of color, the people, too added to the mix as there was were many costumes and masquerade outfits. It seemed that old friends were reunited, as she watched a man with silver hair, a girl with blue hair and another man with black hair argue, though playfully.

Then Natsu felt tears prickle her eyes, it was like she knew them. Their names were at the base of her head, though she couldn't speak them. Biting her lip, she moved towards a table aligned with delicious food and desserts. Next to her was a woman with long red hair, who was downing a strawberry cake, she wore a costume that reminded Natsu of a graceful knight. Her dress was silver and shined in the light, her mask was covering the upper part of her face over her eyes and they were shaped almost like swords. She was very beautiful.

It seemed Natsu must have been starring as the red head looked at her, with wide eyes for a moment and the scarlet haired woman dropped her plate and said in an almost whisper voice, "Lucy…?"

Natsu blinked, looking behind her and back at the red haired woman, "Lucy? My name is Natsu Tail…" said the embarrassed blond.

Before anything else could happen, Master Bob appeared, "Ah! Natsu, I've found you at last! Hibiki told me that you came in, shut him off cold, at that," said the cross dressing man who wore the same clothes as ever. Turning to look at the red head, he smiled, "This here is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, Natsu," introduced Bob.

Natsu's eyes went wide. She recognized that name, from where? Her heart beat quickened a little and her palms were sweaty, she had the urge to hug the woman, but refrained, and held out her right hand. "H-H-hello," said the blond.

Natsu saw despair in Erza's almond eyes as she shook her hand, weakly, which surprised Natsu for some reason. "Pleasure to meet you…Natsu."

"I can see you chose fire for a theme," pointed out Bob, looking at Natsu who nodded and smiled sheepishly, regrettably to the both of them, Natsu let go of Erza's hand.

"Yeah, I really like fire, it comforts me…" said Natsu whose exposed skin was very red.

"That's strange, I remember seeing burn marks," said Bob passively.

Natsu bit her lip and nodded, taking off the glove to show her scarred right hand, "You mean these? Yeah, I've always wondered as well where I got them…"

Bob nodded as Lucy put her glove back on, Erza Scarlet starred at them in surprised—what happened to her nakama?

"Come over here, Natsu, I would like you to dance with some guests—you're very promising young lady~" said the guild master who pulled the blond away from the Titania.

Natsu turned around, looking everywhere, where she spotted a man in a black suit with a scarf and a red scaly mask. Their eyes met and she felt a fire in her stomach, before she could call out to him, Bob pulled her to her next dance partner.

He was a short old man, he had on a black fir lined coat and smiled up joyfully at the young woman, "This is the Natsu you were talking about, Bob?" asked the man, looking at the Blue Pegasus master.

"Of course, Macky! This is Natsu Tail, Natsu; this is Makarov Dreyar, master of the Fairy Tail guild,"

"The current number on in Fiore!" boasted the old man, who eyed the young girl, "Shall we dance, then?"

Shocked that Bob would make her dance with such an important person, Natsu did take his hand as they went to dance. It was a traditional one, though the height different was awkward, the man suddenly became bigger, shocking the young girl. "It's my magic," winked the old man. "So tell me, Natsu, where are you from?"

This question shocked the blond and the initial excitement to see an extraordinary magic left her eyes as they suddenly became sad, "I…I'm not sure. I woke up in a hospital about nine months back with amnesia. I don't even know who I was before…"

"I see, how tragic for such a young woman," noted the old master, "Do you have any recollection of you time before the hospital?"

"Some…like little snippets, or pieced of a puzzle. I remember a dark forest, ravens, some name Happy, love, pride, flames and warmness…" the girl drifted off, feeling embarrassed to tell a practical stranger her thoughts. Though for some reason, she knew to trust the man, "I once met someone back in July," said the girl again, "She came to me and told me to move around, maybe I'll meet people I used to know, she inspired me to get up from being lonely and missing something…and to find out. Then, is started to travel and now…I wonder…do I need to really know?"

The old man smiled down to her and said, "That all depends on you, though I'm sure with such an engaging and rather beautiful woman like you, someone out there is waiting for you,"

With that, the song ended and the two broke apart, reverting back to his normal size, the old man smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, Natsu, you have a wonderful body!"

Shocked and embarrassed Lucy's jaw hung as she watched the pervert walk over towards the bar to get a couple of drinks. Now, she stood alone to the side, watching others dance. _All these people were mages_, she thought_, I wonder if I can use magic?_

A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, turning she saw someone she recognized, blinking in shock her mouth hung open, "M-Mavis!"

The fairy look alike smiled, and Natsu noticed she wore the same clothes as last time, "Hello Natsu, I thought you'd be here,"

"What are you doing here, Mavis!? I didn't think I'd see you in a place like this!" exclaimed Natsu, pointing an accusing finger.

Mavis merrily giggled and looked at her, "Your heart brought you here. Hargeon, I wonder what led you there, hm?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking of places to go…and this place makes me feel like something will happen, I was right! I ended up here,"

"But you're scared of the water, aren't you?" said Mavis, winking at Natsu.

"H-how did you know?"

Mavis held out a journal, "You hate feeling like you're in an undertow," said the fairy giggling once Natsu tried to swipe her journal.

But she went through both objects—even Mavis's wrist. Then the blond woman winked and vanished again.

"Am I insane?"

"If you're talking to yourself, then I guess you are." A voice answered behind her, shrieking, the blond turned to see the same man in a black suit the same scarf she's seen a million times—but where?

"Sh-shut up," said the blond defensively, "Who asked you, anyway."

"You did, you asked if you're insane, and I answered for you, weirdo," mocked the man with…salmon colored hair.

Natsu blinked at him and furrowed her eyebrows, squinting at him, "Is your name Happy?"

The man laughed, revealing fanged teeth and grinned wildly at her, through his red scaled mask, she could see the amusement in his onyx eyes, _those eyes she wanted to melt into at the moment, but who was he? This man with pink hair and onyx eyes?_

"Happy isn't my name, actually from what I heard earlier—we have the same first name. I'm Natsu Dragoneel,"

"Natsu Tail," said the blond girl with the fire dress, "That's strange, Natsu isn't a common name…"

"Why don't we talk about it through a dance…" asked the man and suddenly, Natsu pitied him. He seemed heartbroken, little school boy nervously asking the pretty girl for a dance.

"S-sure," said Natsu, going into the male's open arms and suddenly she was being turned and twisted on the dance floor. It was obvious to her that this man was a novice dancer, though she appreciated how he tried his best not to step on her feet.

"So…Natsu…how's life?" asked the pink haired male, looking at her.

Their eyes made contact and Natsu swore she was in love with him.

"…Confusing," admitted the girl, their eyes still connecting into what seemed like her, a never breaking bond, "I only know the past nine months of my life,"

"So I heard…I'm a Dragon Slayer and I have keen hearing," explained the male Natsu at the female's confused look.

"Ah," answered female Natsu, who blushed—he knew what she said to the old pervert. "The first things that came out of my mouth after I woke up were Natsu and Tail. So the doctor figured that was my name."

Natsu looked at her, "And what is 'Happy?'" he asked amusingly.

"…another name that came up," said the embarrassed blond, looking at him a gain she saw his grin and she smiled too. "I feel like I knew you."

"You did."

Natsu blinked, "…I did?"

The male Natsu let go of her and left her standing there, confused and more alone then she ever felt in her nine months of remembrance.

* * *

When she walked outside in the night after many dancing, and all of them she must've knew she used to know because they were all Fairy Tail mages, and a night of eating, Natsu felt unfulfilled.

So, like usual when she felt like this, she found a secluded place and started crying. "Why can't I remember them…?" she sobbed, "I feel so…so horrible and ugly…."

She didn't notice anyone was with her until she felt arms around her shoulder and her face was in a warm chest. Heat radiating off this mysterious person's body, Natsu looked up to see the other Natsu embracing her.

"Don't feel bad…it's not your fault," he said, rubbing her hair and kissing her head. Natsu felt like she was on cloud nine. "And don't call yourself ugly either, weirdo…"

Natsu smiled, though the tears still leaked from her eyes, "I always feel so alone in this world…" she admitted quietly, but remembering this boy's hearing, Natsu knew he heard her.

"I'll stay with you then…until the end of time." Replied the salmon haired man.

"Why?"

"…you'll find out soon, weirdo. Don't ask so many questions,"

They stayed like that until the female stood up, breaking the contact from the male Natsu. Looking to the starts, she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing _now_?" asked Natsu, clearly irritated.

"For this," and with that, Natsu purposely gripped the nearest tree and hit her head against it. The male Natsu was left in shock and worry as the woman he loves fell to the ground with her blond hair stained red.

* * *

_"Raven Tail is attacking!" yelled Cana Alberona, newly made S-class mage who grabbed her cards, "Prepare ourselves!"_

_ "Seriously?" said Laxus whose arm was formally wrapped around Cana's shoulders and now glared ahead at the approaching ravens, "Didn't they learn at the Magic Games?"_

_ Lucy Heartphilia bit her lip and looked at her mate, Natsu, "Natsu…"_

_ "It's oaky, Lucy," said Natsu, grinning at her, "As long as we've got each other we're safe!"_

_ Lucy nodded, "right!"_

* * *

_"NATSU!" yelled Lucy, the only name she would think of. She couldn't defeat the man before her, who was looking at her paralyzed form with hunger in his eyes. She couldn't die like this, she wanted Natsu to be her first, her only…_

_ "No no, girlie, my name is Honuro, yell that name for me, won'tcha?" said the Raven Tail elite mage, who smirked evilly down to the girl, bending over and right before he could touch on of her breasts, fire erupted from her right hand._

_ And the forest around her was on fire._

* * *

_"A newcomer, eh?" said the giant man, who now shrunk down to his normal sign, "Well give her a stamp, then!" _

_ "Right!" said Mirajane Strauss, "Where would you like it, Lucy? And what color?"_

_ "Pink! And right here!" said the addressed blond, smiling at her role model._

* * *

_"I'm Gray Fullbuster, an ice-make mage," said the shirtless raven haired teen who nodded at Lucy. "You don't have to join a team with that flame-brain, you could just join with anyone, if your reputation seems true there are sure to be offers,"_

_ "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU STRIPPER?!" roared the fire breathing idiot Lucy had befriended._

_ The blond didn't know whether to be scared of their fighting, or awkward at the ice make mage's nakedness._

* * *

_"Oh! I saw you at the guild yesterday, a newcomer, eh? I'm Erza Scarlet." Introduced the scarlet haired knight, extending her hand in a formal way to Lucy._

_ "I'm Lucy Heartphilia, nice to meet such a strong mage!"_

_ Erza and Lucy exchanged smiles before Erza turned to check on Gray and Natsu._

* * *

_"He's Natsu Dragoneel? Fairy Tail's real Salamander!" said the blond who looked at the pink haired boy before her. He had just rescued her from Bora, who tried to sell her. The talking, flying, blue cat named Happy smiled and nodded._

_ "Yep, that's Natsu!"_

_ "Imperial Gau-"the blond was interrupted as the obviously destructive mage pulled her by the hand and dragged her away from the scene, running as fast as he can._

_ "Where are you taking me!?" demanded the blond, who had enough trouble for the day._

_ "You said you wanted to be a Fairy Tail mage, right? Then come with us!" he offered, grinning at her. Lucy smiled back at him as his words sank in, then she heard a distant, "Aye sir!" _

_ Lucy vowed to give it her all, and she thought about sticking with Natsu._

* * *

_"Run away, Lucy!" called Natsu from under the rubble as the blond was being beaten down by Kain Hikaru. _

_ As the giant man's hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, she smiled at her partner and spoke in a shaky voice, "Run? Run now? No way…it's always more fun when we're together,"_

* * *

_Acnologia was approaching, their resistance was futile and then Natsu grabbed her hand first. They exchanged eye contact and Lucy almost didn't feel Gray grab her other hand. It was then the two became fully aware of the other's feelings._

* * *

_"You're safe, Lucy," whispered Natsu as he carried her all the way to the infirmary. As long as Natsu was there, she knew she was safe._

_ "Become my mate. I want to make sure you're safe, Lucy…" begged Natsu. It was so out of character of him, but Lucy fell to her knees to reach to Natsu's level. She put her soft hands in his hair and kissed his head, this motion led him to look up to her, once their eyes made contact, and she smiled._

_ "Of course."_

* * *

This time, when the black disappeared and light came back to her eyes. Natsu Tail had tears streaming down her eyes…no Natsu Tail wasn't her name. Her name was Lucy Heartphilia. The memories warped around her head, and using her hands to clutch it, she remembered it all. Wincing in the pain, she didn't even notice people in the room around her, not until an oh-so-familiar voice spoke.

"The curse broke…my magic brought back her memories," said Mavis Vermillion.

Lucy's hands fell from her head and she looked to the people around her. Erza, Jellal, Gray, Happy, Mirajane, Makarov, Cana, Wendy, Charle, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Juvia, the Raijinshū and even Laxus were there.

Though the blond, formerly known as Natsu Tail sought only one person, the man whom she remembered first without really remembering, the one who after all this time loved her, the one who made her his mate. Ash colored eyes connected with Lucy's dark brown ones as once again, the woman felt that familiar tug t her heart strings which was their connection to each other. "Natsu." Did she peak? A million thoughts rang through her ears, but she couldn't hear what anyone was saying. Not the gasps from Mira, the sobbing of Levy, and the chuckling from her teammates. No, she didn't hear it. "Natsu…" she said again, though did her lips move? Lucy smiled, reverting to the silence and the eye contact, when her heart was beating this loud, words were useless.

Both times she woke up from a long sleep, the one whom she loved, Natsu, was the first name she said.

Lucy Heartphilia would have it no other way.

* * *

_Ice-age heat wave, can't complain.  
If the world's at large, why should I remain?  
Walked away to another plan.  
Gonna find another place, maybe one I can stand.  
I move on to another day,  
to a whole new town with a whole new way. _

_The World At Large;Modest Mouse_

* * *

_**A/N: This isn't a part of my collection because #YOLO. **_

_**Lol. Seriously, I felt like this would be to long for that.**_

_**NaLu! Omg, this came to me out of nowhere, I hope you all like it. How do you think it is? I felt like it was too fast, but meh.**_

_**The fire came from Lucy because of her and Natsu's connection, and if she was in danger, then his magic would kick in. Though Lucy is no fire mage, so her right hand got hurt, covering her mark with burn marks and scars.**_

_**A review for your thoughts?**_

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! As always have a nice day!**_

_**-CupCake**_


End file.
